


Yaoi High 3: The Phantom Pain

by Yosu



Series: Yaoi High: A series of complete and utter bullshit [2]
Category: Yaoi High, the holy bible
Genre: Death, Other, actually its just me dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: If you read this, I'm dying.Mose & God, Yaoi High drabble.





	Yaoi High 3: The Phantom Pain

**Author's Note:**

> heck

"G-god-senpai!!" Moses squawked, entering his room. "What the heck are you doing here!?"

On his bed was God -- with long blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was caramel colored, and he was wearing a simple  _yukata_. The omniscient being laughed. "Nothing personal, Moses-chan." He smiled lustfully. "Just wanted to drop by."  
  
Moses blushed. "Tha-thank you, I was worried you were mad..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me. Being here." Moses sighed. "I'm actually really straight, God-sempai. I don't wanna be with a  _guy_ or _give birth_ to a kid. I love girls."  
  
God rolled his eyes. "Moses-chan, it's hecking chill dude." The almighty being stood. "I know how ya feel, by my son I do. I love chicks, I ain't a gay like Mary."  
  
"What..." Moses frowned awkwardly. "What if I was? Gay, I mean."  
  
"It'd be fricking cool. I don't really give a shit about that."  
  
"God?"  
  
"Yeah, Moses?"  
  
"You're my best friend. Thank you."  
  



End file.
